The prior art has a panoply of various modifications of the conventional bra design. Many of these designs are either strapless, backless or combinations of these.
In many instances, the existing bra arrangements present difficulties when the user wishes to wear specific garment designs which are either backless or strapless. The existing arrangements present complications in that where the dress or other garment has no back material, the present arrangements make it extremely difficult for the user to wear a bra in this situation. In the prior art, numerous attempts at alleviating these problems have been promulgated. Typical of the prior art arrangements is that which is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0073378, published Apr. 17, 2003, to Davis for a backless, strapless bra with swivel snap system. In the arrangement disclosed, Davis teaches a bra arrangement without straps or a back which includes two cups and a connector. The connector is adapted to facilitate swiveling of the cups relative to the connector to thereby conform to the shape of the user. The cups include inside and outside surfaces, with the inside surface including adhesive tape to assist in retention of the cups on the breasts. This arrangement although useful, does not provide any real support or allow the user to enhance her appearance.
In European Patent Application No. 1386548, Chen et al. disclose an improved backless strapless bra where the arrangement provides a connector for bra cups which has the capacity for variation to a variety of configurations.
This arrangement, globally, is very similar to that discussed herein previously regarding the United States Publication. There is still the need for a cup system in order to provide the necessary support.
U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. D478,406 and D470,994 issued to Valentin, provide further variations on the strapless and backless arrangements.
In view of the prior art, it would be desirable to have a backless bra which could provide a user with the necessary support and the ability to enhance her appearance without the use of bra cups and with the least amount of material as possible.